


Darren's Own Surprise

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Lateness can be a good thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Chris' birthday but Darren is the one with a surprise waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darren's Own Surprise

"Chris, You're late. Where are you?" 25 year old Darren Criss went looking for his best friend. 

Darren had planned to take Chris to dinner and a surprise afterward to celebrate Darren’s 25th birthday but that was 20 minutes ago. Currently, the quarter of a century man had just walked into Chris' new spacious comfortable apartment.

"Darren, don't yell. I can hear you just fine in fact I'm sure all of California can too." Chris replied back to his loud friend.

"Chris, You didn't' answer me. Where are you? We're 20 minute late already and we need to be leaving now." Darren said.

"Bedroom." Chris answered. Darren walked to the direction of Chris' bedroom unbothering about what surprise lay ahead for him.

"Chris," Darren said shocked once he had opened Chris' bedroom door. He and Chris never even bothered knocking anymore, they both just walked right on in. As such was their close friendship!

"Chris!" Darren said at the sight of his completely wet and naked best friend. Darren was now once barely able to form words together, he was so shocked still.

"Darren?" Chris asked as his entire body began to blush a rosy red color.

"I'm sorry Dare, I just came from the shower and I was not satisfied with any of the clothing that I had got out earlier." Chris explained to his still shocked silent best friend.

"Dare, say something." Chris said getting frustrated now by Darren's lack of response.

"Wet, naked, ahh." Darren managed to mumble out.

"I got that. I'm sorry if seeing a naked man was not on your bucket list of things to do before you die." Chris tried to apologize.

"No, Chris." Darren replied.

"No, what." Chris asked.

"You look hot." Darren told him.

"Thanks Dare but that was incredibly gay of you to say." Chris told him smiling.

"I don't care, Chris." Darren said as he leaned over to Chris to kiss him. Chris resisted at first but soon melted into the kiss. But, when breath became necessary, they both pulled away with their foreheads still leaning on each others.

"Chris, I love you. I'm sorry that it took seeing you naked for me to realize that."

"Oh Dare, I love you too." Chris said as he closed the gap between them and kissed Darren with all of the passionate fervor he had been resisting and not acting on since he first laid eyes on Darren about three years earlier. 

“We have to get to dinner, Dar.” Darren heard Chris mumble in his ear sometime later.

“Let’s skip dinner and I’ll give you another surprise that’s even better than the one I had originally planned.” Darren murmered back.

“I agree with that.” Chris replied as he pulled off Darren’s shirt. Chris then took the time to guide them both backwards so they both fell backwards onto Chris’ big bed.


End file.
